


To Tempt An Angel

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley/Aziraphale, PG13, 2007. Aziraphale forced himself to pull away. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tempt An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Aziraphale forced himself to pull away. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it.  
  
There was no denying that Crowley looked... tempting. He was practically Temptation incarnate, after all. Dark, tousled hair fell over golden serpentine eyes, brimming with desire. A thin sheen of sweat coated his dark, flawless skin. Breath was coming in gasps from between those red lips. His pointed teeth flashed in a predatory grin.  
  
It wasn't hard to believe that here was the demon who had tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. Here was the demon who had started the Trojan War out of boredom. Here was the demon who, if he tried, could even tempt an angel.  
  
And Aziraphale Fell.


End file.
